


Midnight Snacking

by Saraste



Series: FICMAS 2020 [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficmas, M/M, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Legolas absolutely did NOT have a taste of the gingerbread dough. Absolutely not.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: FICMAS 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034025
Kudos: 28





	Midnight Snacking

'Ahem.'

Legolas' body froze, his bubbly butt jutting out at an angle as he was bent inside the fridge. 'I'm not doing anything!' It was an instant, immediate denial, before that long-climbed body straightened, closed the door and turned to face Gimli, facial features striving for casual.

Gimli stood in the doorway of their cosy little kitchen, hands crossed and a judgemental expression on his face. He looked disappointed.

Legolas shifted on the spot, his naked toes curling on the tiled floor. He still tasted the burst of spices and sweetness of syrup on his tongue and guilt nagged at him. A little. It had been worth it, the Durin family recipe was the absolute best.

'You look like I caught you doing something you shouldn't have been doing.'

'I have absolutely  _ not  _ been doing anything I shouldn't have.' He grinned winningly, striving for casual innocence, leaning against the kitchen counter just so, knowing how his legs looked in his briefs, wishing he'd taken off his shirt to distract Gimli even better.

Gimli stepped to him and looked him up and down. 'So if I kiss you your mouth  _ won't  _ taste like you've been sneaking into the gingerbread dough in the fridge?' His husband reeled him in, looped his thumbs through his belt loops and grabbed at his ass with firm familiarity. He looked up at Legolas.

Legolas leaned in, knowing that the tips of his ears were pinking up. 'You  _ know _ that I can never stop you from kissing me.'

He didn't resist Gimli's kiss, not even when he knew he'd be found out. It had been just a matter of time, and it was Gimli's fault, really, making his family's old gingerbread recipe, which yielded the most delicious gingerbread cookies that Legolas had ever had the privilege to taste.

That Legolas couldn't resist the raw dough as it chilled overnight in the fridge was perhaps a failing on his part, but it was so good he just couldn't resist.

Gimli's grip on him was firm and tight and his kiss was long and searching, his tongue exploring every single corner of his mouth.

Breathing was an inescapable necessity, so, in a bit their lips parted. Gimli looked at him all smug, like he'd caught his husband in a lie, which he had, if a tiny and largely insignificant one.

A big thumb wiped the corner of his mouth and Gimli sighed. 'How much?'

'Just a taste.'

Gimli's hands gripped his ass tight and he couldn't stop the satisfied sound, and why should he? He had big hands, perfect for kneading bread… and his husband's derriere.  _ 'Legolas _ .'

Legolas grinned, because Gimli couldn't be too mad when he was holding onto his ass so possessively. 'Gimli…'

'I can just open the fridge and check, you know.'

'I know.' He couldn't look at Gimli and bit his lip, hoping it might make him look more innocent than he felt and knew he was. 'I didn't take much. Just a taste. It's just  _ so good _ .'

'You'll get salmonella. And stomach ache, you know how much you  _ hate _ it when you have a stomach ache. How much  _ I _ hate seeing you like that.'

'Now you're just playing dirty, love.'

Gimli held him tighter and closer. 'You're impossible, you know that?'

He wriggled to get those hands on him better situated. 'Possibly. But you kept me anyway.'

'That I did, and I'm trusting you to have had sense, so I'm not checking the dough right away, even when I really should.'

'Such a boon.'

'Come on, want to get my hands all over you now.'

And so Gimli didn't check, but he also didn't say "told you so," when the inevitable stomach ache presented itself, and for that Legolas was grateful. He'd chosen well in husbands, if not in the amount of raw gingerbread dough it was advisable to consume in the middle of night.

Still, no regrets.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
